


How Chloe Price Turned Almost The Entire Female Population Of Arcadia Bay Gay

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't Read This, F/F, You'll get brain damage, inhumanly sexy Chloe Price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Chloe Price is overwhelmingly, almost dangerously, sexy.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	How Chloe Price Turned Almost The Entire Female Population Of Arcadia Bay Gay

Max "Never Maxine" Caulfield gazed up at her Captain. Her soulmate. Her beloved other half. Her beautiful punk pirate.

Chloe Price.

Their eyes connected, and it seemed that a bolt of electricity zapped around the room.

The blue haired punk gazed sexfully at her amazingly cute hipster. Her First Mate. Her Max.

As their lips met, a flash of light soared across Arcadia Bay.

The entire human female population of the town between 18 and 60 screamed. "Oh, CHLOE PRICE!"

Except for Joyce because...eeew, incest.

"Goddammit, not again!", Chloe groaned. At least they weren't in Portland this time, that had been a hell of a mess.

There were many divorces in the following month, followed by the biggest polygamist wedding in the history of ever.

And that, dear reader, is How Chloe Price Turned Almost The Entire Female Population Of Arcadia Bay Gay.

**Author's Note:**

> A old comic/meme? popped into my head earlier today. I could only remember the parts "gazes sexfully", and "Oh,____!"
> 
> But that was enough to make me write this.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
